1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door and latch assemblies for various housings and more particularly to a door and latch assembly for housings which utilize corner doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various housings require corner doors for providing access to the interior of the housing. Such corner doors generally are hinged to a first surface of the housing, the door curves around forming a section of the corner of the housing, and then locks to the housing along a surface of the housing which is orthogonal to the first surface. Many of the housings utilized are formed of plastic. The locking mechanism typically involves reliance upon the characteristic of plastic to return to its original form after being bent. Such a locking mechanism is typically deficient when a shock is applied to the housing such as when the item is dropped.
Corner doors are prevalent with handheld electronic devices such as computer/printer devices for printing tickets or invoices. Such devices typically utilize removable PCMCIA memory cards. Use of a corner door allows access to a large area in the housing to pull the card out.
Such corner doors are also used very often for battery compartments for various electronic devices.